


Mine/Yours/Mine

by soncnica



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Blood, Bottom Jensen, Claiming, Come Marking, Explicit Language, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Top Jared, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He belonged to no one … until ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine/Yours/Mine

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I seriously only own the grammar/spelling mistakes. Everything else is NOT MINE! ALL IS FICTION.

"Mine."

One word growled with a hot, moist breath on the right side of his neck, right below his ear, followed by a wet, warm tongue licking a wide stripe up his pulsing vein, made Jensen close his eyes with a shudder and a hiss when the cock inside him pressed on his prostate just right, making his dick spurt more precome that ran down the underside of his dick and too-full balls.

No!

No, no, no, no! He was nobody's, he didn't belong to anyone, he was a free man, he belonged to himself, body, soul and mind. He was a man whose soul sang freedom, whose body vibrated freedom, whose mind _was_ freedom. He did not belong to anyone, but himself.

"No..." he barely had enough breath in him to whisper the word into the warm room, into the sounds of panting and harsh breathing that was coming from behind him. It had always bothered him, the heavy breathing of the person fucking him. Made him cringe and wrinkle his nose, made his hackles rise and the hair on his arms and legs stand up in the 'get the fucking fuck away from me' feeling that twisted his spine and a lot of times made him ask his fucker to fucking shut up and put something in his mouth and nose. It was never the _fuckmefuckmefuckmeHAAAARDER_ kind. Maybe he was damaged, but there was just something stupid 'n dumb in the way people in bed with him breathed – too loudly, too hot, too filled with lust. He wanted to shove a fist into their panting mouths, and fingers up their noses.

But this felt … different; Jared's pants - the sound and feel of them – were warm and loud crawling all over his nape, the side of his neck and his cheek. They were like getting caught in a spider web; dangerous, no way out, the more one twists, the more the web tightens. He felt trapped just by how Jared was breathing; it was almost tangible, something that he could touch with his fingers, something he could feel on his palm, tuck it into his fist and wash with it come morning. Jared's breaths spilled over him like hot oil; from the tips of his sweaty hair and neck, down his trembling back and panting chest, his burning thighs, calves and toes. They felt like warm water on a cool day; something to fall into and make his muscles relax into noodles.

He shuddered and groaned - long and loud - one hand gripping the messy, wet sheets and the other one clawing at Jared's forearm that was holding him tight across his heaving chest, pressing his back closer and tighter against Jared's hard chest. He had to let go of the cotton sheets, but he had to get a hold of something or he'd fly away. Up to the ceiling, just float until he'd burst open on the ceiling fan. So he raised his arm up and around, to snuggle his fingers into Jared's long, silky, sweat-soaked hair. That should hold him tied to the Earth, where he was born to be. He was a creature of the dirty, leaf covered grounds. A creature of vast spaces covered with bushes and trees and ferns. A creature of creeks and meadows and boulders covered with green, green moss. He was a creature of the Earth and he'd be damned if Jared would make him soar in the sky.

Fuck. No.

The sweat that had built between them made for an easier slip and slide of their bodies, hot, wet skin against hot, wet skin. He could feel how his back rubbed at Jared's hard nipples, and by the sound of Jared's ragged breathing – so delicious, so pure, so tasty – Jared was liking it, even if it was probably starting to feel a bit too much. Too sensitive. And Jensen knew sensitive, because his prostate was beginning to feel like one hit too many and it would start packing bags, leaving him screaming and sobbing for release just to – "Fucking need to come, pleasepleasepleaseneedtocome, pleasepleaseplease, Jared please, theretheretheredon'tstop!"

He wasn't above begging, he wasn't above pleading, he wasn't above shouting _pleasemoreharder_. Begging didn't mean that he agreed with Jared about 'mine', begging just meant that his brain had lost a lot of blood and his dick was in control of his mouth then. That was all.

He writhed and squirmed a bit, arching his back, sending his whole achy lower body obscenely outwards and directly into the possessive hand Jared had splayed over his belly, moving his hips left and right, trying to meet Jared's thrusts upwards, but not enough to get that fast forming knot into his ass. He could feel Jared's cock fattening at the base every time Jared thrust up, but fuck him, if he'd let that bulge into him. He'd rather stick his whole fist into his ass, than let a knot up there. Knotting would mean ownership, possession, property. And he was no one's.

No matter how close their bodies were, how messy they both were, how hot and how wet, how his whole body was strung out just waiting for that final thing to make him come ... Jensen was no one's.

He belonged to himself, he belonged to the foggy forest he was raised in, he belonged to the wide river where he swam and fished. He belonged to the rolling hills and snow-full mountains. He belonged to the pair of rabbits that made a burrow near his cottage, he belonged to the four foxes that had made a family a mile west of where he lived, he belonged to the birds that sought shelter in the canopy of trees near the entrance to his home. He belonged to the bear who was still looking for its mate, he belonged to a pack of deer and an elk that grazed on the meadow half a mile to the east. He belonged to them, they belonged to him and he belonged to his own heart and his own thoughts.

He definitely did not belong to a wolf whose name was Jared and had floppy brown hair that turned into night black fur when turned or blue-hazel-green eyes that turned an interesting shade of sky blue when turned.

He didn't. And he didn't want the man's knot. He just wanted some sex, some casual, empty-my-balls-before-they-burst sex with the guy and then leave. He didn't want a knot to fill his ass and make his insides hurt – deliciously, aching for more - for days afterwards. He didn't want to belong to Jared. Ever.

"Want my knot? Want it? I know you do, can feel it, come on, comeoncomeoncomeon, take it, fuckin' take it..."

Jared's voice was hoarse, as if he'd been screaming and shouting all of his life, but Jensen knew it was just the lust, the desire, the need, the instinct, _nature_ , to push that knot into something cozy and hot and have it be enveloped by twitching, squeezing muscles. _That_ was what was making Jared's vocal cords barely able to produce sound.

"You want it, Jensen, take it, come on, comeoncomeon, JensenJensenfuckcomeon, comeoncomeon … take it!"

He really, really didn't want Jared's knot, the big bulge he could feel hitting the stretched rim of his hole every time Jared pushed up or he pushed down. He didn't want that huge ball to go anywhere near inside of him, he really, really just wanted to get off, empty the pressure in his balls and then leave before the clock would strike one in the morning. There would be no walk of shame for him; there would be no one smelling Jared on him when he'd go home.

"You want it, Jensen, I can feel it, can smell it on you, come on all you gotta do it sit right on it."

He shuddered, the words a hot whisper in his ear, sending sharp waves of want into his brain.

"Sit on my knot, come on, sitonmyknotsitonmyknot, comeon..." the room stank of sex, the smell making his nostrils flare whenever he breathed in, but it was the sweetest smell, like those peaches he always used to steal from Jared's family property. Sweet, so sweet. He wanted to eat up the air, taste it, let it fill him up with the smell of sweat and come and something that was simply him and Jared.

He gripped Jared's arm tighter, dug his fingers hard into those straining muscles that were covered with tan skin, hard enough to break it; he could smell blood well up from the scratches and heard Jared hiss behind him, right into his eat. The breath was warm, moist and it made him push down when Jared pushed up. The motion made Jared's cock hit his prostate harder, making him hiss and mewl at how good it felt. How right it felt to have that pressure there. He needed to come so bad, his dick was hard, its head almost purple and so wet, his balls so close to drawing up, so close, just one, maybe two strokes against his prostate and he'd come, come so hard. Come completely untouched. Come just with air and his own stomach rubbing his dick.

"Mine."

No, no, no, no! He was no one's. No one's. He was Jensen and he belonged to himself. He belonged to the fog of his forest and the white water of his river.

He leaned deeper into Jared's chest when Jared scraped his left nipple with the blunt fingernails. If only Jared had used his claws; draw blood, scrape those blunt, heavy tips of his claws down his nipples, taking with it skin and flesh and blood and: "Fuckfuckfuck, ahhhh, no-nooo, no, fuckfucking harder, make me come, bleedmeplease …"

He shuddered at the shit that was coming out of his mouth, but knew, somewhere deep in his mind that all of what was being said, neither of them would remember it come morning. The daze they were both in right then, the lust and the all-consuming want would fade and take away all words with it.

"Come on Jensen, take it. Take my knot, all you have to do is sit down on it, take it and you'll come brains out your dick, I promisepromisefuck, just do it. I want you, always wanted you."

When the burning muscles in his thighs gave up, making him fall down on Jared's knot, he howled like someone ripped out half of his throat. He pushed his head up, hitting Jared's chin with the top of it, extended his throat and howled up to the ceiling fan, but behind his closed eyes all he could see was a flow of a river killing itself on protruding rocks.

It burned like holding a hand way too close to a candle, when the knot finally made its way into him, past the muscles that were already stretched to their all. He cried out when it filled him up so good, shouted a word that could've been Jared's name when he felt his prostate being all but mauled by Jared's cock.

He knew the knot wasn't even fully formed, not at its biggest yet, but then Jared started to grind it, making fast, quick rhythmic motions with his hips that made the knot caress and stretch his inner muscles, making them adjust to what was yet to come. It was a building pressure that came with a feeling of everything already being too sore, too stretched, too beyond limits.

He arched his back again, sending his belly straight into Jared's palm, but Jared pushed him back, crashed his stomach and chest to Jensen's back and growled into his ear: "Minemineminemine…"

He wanted to scream _nooooo_ , wanted to raise up and rip the knot out of his burning hole, injuring himself and Jared probably, making them both bleed and writhe in pain, but then … Jared was coming, he could feel it. The hot come spilling into his insides made him keen and whimper, soothing the burn, soothing the ache, soothing the soreness, adding fuel to the fire already raging inside of him.

A hand on his own cock surprised him, but only for one tight stroke, thumb pressing hard into the nerves under the head and one finger rubbing over his slit, and then he was coming too, ropes of white come hitting the sheets, his belly, his chest, chin and Jared's hand. He gripped Jared's hair in a firm fist and tugged the man closer, needing to kiss, needing to taste something other than the smell of sex on his tongue.

They kissed with spit and teeth and too much of tongue and biting, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was too much and not nearly enough. The taste of peaches spilled down his throat and he wanted more. Wanted it all and he didn't care if he'd drink all of Jared's saliva the man had. He would slurp it down like the sweetest of peach juice and then smack his lips and want more.

"You took it soooo good" a bite down his jaw, "taking it soooo good, fuck yeah," a lick and a nibble on the side of his neck, "don'tstopdon'tstop, ahhhhh, fuck..." and the words spilling out of Jared's mouth made him grunt and tighten his inner muscles, trying to milk Jared of every single drop the man could give him, wanting to be filled, needing to be full, wanting and needing for this to last forever.

"You're mine now, Jensen."

He leaned his head on Jared's shoulder and nuzzled the side of the man's sweaty neck, lapping up the drops of sweat, tasting salt and musk and something that smelled deliciously of dirt. He wanted to take a bite, right there where that mole was, just sink his teeth right into that soft skin, soft flesh and have his mouth fill up with blood. He pulled a strip of skin into his mouth, nibbled it with his teeth and then dropped it when he felt something wet and warm on his chest. He looked down with blurry eyes and saw Jared smearing Jensen's come all over his chest, over his nipples, scratching them so hard blood did well up and: "Oh yes, yesssss, fuuuuuck it…", down his belly, dripping a drop into his belly button and: "Fucking fuck, yes, don'tstopdon'tstop."

There were goose bumps starting to break out all over his front when his own come started to dry over the skin, but it all went away when Jared's big palm rubbed warmth back into him.

Jensen wanted to ask if Jared was applying cream on him, but the words turned into a loud groan and a tight wheezing, when Jared moved and the knot pressed on something inside of him that made his spent dick twitch, fill up just like that in a span of one second and start leaking precome again. His thighs were burning, he needed to lay down, couldn't lean on Jared anymore, couldn't handle having his whole front at Jared's mercy; his neck, his nipples, his stomach, his dick, his balls ... his heart where Jared's palm stopped and the fingers were now pressing in, as if trying to claw their way inside.

"'m n-not yours." he gasped out and tugged at Jared's hair again, bringing the man's lips to his again and bit down on Jared's lower lip, drawing blood.

"You are..." the words were whispered against his lips, the smell of blood and come making his eyes almost roll to the back of his head and the way Jared's come was still pumping into him, hot and thick liquid filling him up so good and hot and tight … he was going to pass out soon.

He drew Jared's bleeding lip into his mouth and sucked at the blood that was welling up in tiny bubbles ... fuck tasted like peaches speared with an iron nail.

He couldn't get enough. Couldn't stop licking at the blood and swallowing it down, not even when Jared growled and tightened his hold on him.

He had to give it to the guy, Jared sure knew how to guide someone who he was knotted with without breaking the connection or tugging the knot out of the hole, because that would stop them both having sex for a very long time.

The window showed night when Jared finally laid them both down on their sides. No darkness, because the moon was a silver plate on a sky shining with stars. A willow tree grew right in front of the window, inches away from a slow running stream that ran past Jared's hut.

"You feel me, right here?" the palm on his belly was big, wet and hot, fingers spread wide, the pinky playing with his treasure train, the thumb laying nestled in his come-filled belly button.

"'m right here."

Jared was, he could feel it. His cock was still pulsing, shooting ropes of come into his insides, filling up his belly and it felt so good, it almost felt bad. Nothing like this should feel so good.

"If I press down, I can feel my cock."

"Oh fuck..." he hissed, clenched his teeth and hissed like a snake because it hurt and felt too good to be real … couldn't keep silent anymore, because as Jared pressed his hand down and made a little wiggling motion with his hips, yeah, he could feel it. And it felt so good, to be full like this, filled up almost to the point of exploding, the pressure inside and out so captivating, he never wanted it to go away. He could stay like this forever, filled up and full.

"'s that all my come or do you need to piss?"

"What?"

He looked down and saw how his belly was bulging out, as if he had swallowed a big lemon.

"What?"

Jared's chuckle didn't make him feel any better and when Jared's hand pressed down again all he could do was roll his eyes to the back of his head and tried to push his belly even closer to the palm to enjoy that feeling better, longer, but the movement pulled on the knot and he hissed: "Ahh, shit, ow, fuck …", scrambling back to press his back to Jared's heaving chest.

"'s okay if you do, I want everyone to smell you on me. I," a bite on his earlobe, "want," a lick over the shell of his ear, "it," and the heel of Jared's palm digging into his belly, making them both groan and hiss, because that – a press on Jared's dick from the outside - that was quite possibly the most fucked up thing Jensen'd ever felt.

"N-n-nno." he stuttered through heavy panting, trying hard to lick his lips, all moisture escaping through his dick, but Jared caught his tongue and pulled it inside his own mouth for a spit 'n tongue kiss.

"'s okay, you're mine and I want them all to know."

He was not Jared's. He was Jensen's.

He was no one's, but Jared was his ...

"'s okay," a kiss at his nape, his hair being pulled between sharp teeth, "just relax," a few lick down his nape, around his neck and one kiss on his shaking shoulder, "gonna be here awhile."

... forever …  
  
Then there were long, nimble fingers running up his upper thighs; softly, just the tips of them, disappearing for a quick second and then circling around where the hot skin of his hole was stretched too thin, too tight, too much, not enough. It soothed the ache there, just that soft, circling motion, tickling in a way that made him gasp and push back, not even sure if he wanted more of the fingers, more of the touch, or to move the cock and the knot inside of him somewhere else.  
  
"Relax, I won't push it in."  
  
He wanted to scoff at that, because fuck you, he could take it, but instead he breathed out, gripped the pillow tight and said: "'m not yours." 

He left out the - but you're mine, always had been, always will be - part.  
  
His chest had his own cold come smeared all over it, his left nipple was bleeding, Jared's hot come was still shooting up his ass, Jared's fingers were circling his tightly stretched hole and when a palm appeared before his line of vision with a: "You gonna lick it clean..." that was said neither as a question or a statement, he pushed his tongue out between his chapped lips and licked it.  
  
Fate just got sealed when that taste exploded in his mouth along with another spurt of come out of Jared's dick that made his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

**The End**


End file.
